(OS) La Saint Valentin surchargée de l'Insaisissable Kid
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: Les magiciens et les sorcières sont des adversaires héréditaires. Ça fait des siècles que ça dure. Alors quelqu'un peut me dire qui a eu l'idée géniale de mettre ces deux-là dans la même classe ? Pour le coup, Kaito risque de s'en souvenir longtemps, de ce 14 février… Et en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend aujourd'hui, à Hakuba ?


**NdA** : _Un an après avoir publié cette histoire, je profite finalement du fait que je la poste sur un autre site pour corriger quelles erreurs qui s'étaient glissées dans le texte. Bonne lecture, tout le monde !_

 **Disclaimer : L'Univers de Magic Kaito appartient à Aoyama Gōshō.**

* * *

 **La Saint Valentin surchargée de l'Insaisissable Kid**

* * *

 _5h01_

 **Réveillé ?**

 _5h02_

 **Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous _osé_ me réveiller ?**

 **Donc tu l'es. Parfait.**

 **Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ?**

 **Rien. Je voulais juste te dire que tu m'appartiendras aujourd'hui ~**

 _5h03_

 **Akako. Qui t'as donné mon adresse mail ?**

 **Nakamori-san. C'était très gentil de sa part.**

 **Tellement gentil de sa part que ma vengeance sera terrible.**

 **Que c'est mignon de ta part.**

 _5h05_

 **Kuroba-kun ?**

 _5h06_

 **Kaito ?**

 _5h07_

 **KUROBA KAITO TU RÉPONDS TOUT DE SUITE OU JE JETTE UN SORT À TA MAISON !**

 **Hey, j'ai le droit d'aller aux toilettes quand même, espèce de harceleuse !**

 **Ah, si ce n'était que ça.**

 _5h08_

 **QUI est une harceleuse ?**

* * *

Kaito entra dans la salle de classe fort joyeux. Il avait déjà dans les bras une dizaine de chocolats, offerts par des filles d'autres classes, et ce tas ne tendait qu'à s'agrandir quand il vit quelques filles s'approcher en tendant leurs paquets.

Décidément, il ne savait pas pourquoi on offrait des chocolats le 14 février, mais le goinfre amateur de sucreries qu'il était n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Il posa tout ses chocolats sur son bureau, avant de jeter un coup d'œil désabusé à Koizumi Akako, au fond de la classe, qui était entourée de garçons, de la classe principalement mais également quelques-uns de la classe d'à côté, qui se disputaient pour obtenir leur boîte de chocolat personnelle de la pile qui était sur la table de la sorcière. Celle-ci distribuait tranquillement les boîtes, de petits pavés décorés de papier blancs et ornés de rubans roses.

Kaito se retint de lâcher un grognement. S'ils savaient qu'il étaient attirés par elle principalement à cause de ses pouvoirs ! Lui qui était immunisé contre les coups bas de la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de les plaindre d'être sous le joug ensorcelé de cette manipulatrice.

La manipulatrice sus-nommée détourna son regard de la masse « d'esclaves » qui l'entourait et croisa celui du magicien, avant de se lever de la table sur laquelle elle était assise.

« Kuroba-kun, comment vas-tu ?

— Si on excepte le fait que tu m'a réveillé à cinq heures du matin avec tes mails idiots, oui, je vais très bien, grommela le jeune homme.

— Tu dis ça, mais je sais bien que tu étais heureux de me parler.

— Dans tes rêves, peut-être. »

La sorcière grogna (avec les cris outrés des garçons en arrière-plan face au manque flagrant d'admiration de Kaito envers _Akako-sama_ _)_ avant de prendre une longue respiration pour garder son calme. Puis elle sortit une boîte de chocolats de son sac et lui tendit avec un sourire.

« Tiens, c'est un de mes chocolats. Je t'en donne, si tu veux.

— Non, réfuta immédiatement le magicien. Si c'est pour me demander de jeter tous les autres que j'ai reçu, comme l'année dernière, c'est hors de question. Entre vingt-trois boîtes de chocolats, et une seule, faite par toi de surcroît, le choix est vite fait.

— Oui, je sais, conçut la jeune sorcière. Mais tu vois, j'ai réfléchi. Et je me suis dit que j'avais agi de manière égoïste, cette fois-là. Alors j'ai décidé de te donner de mes chocolats, même si tu en as également de la part d'autres. »

Kaito cligna des yeux. Depuis quand la sorcière faisait-elle des concessions ? Il se décida quand même à attraper la petite boîte cernée d'un ruban de velours carmin.

… carmin ?

Le jeune magicien se figea. Pourquoi _sa_ boîte était la seule à avoir un ruban rouge sombre, alors que les autres étaient ornées de rose ? Et pourquoi _sa_ boîte était la seule à être restée dans le sac de la sorcière alors que les autres étaient sur la table ?

Kaito frémit. La seule raison possible était que cette boîte-là avait été faite _spécialement pour lui_ par la sorcière de service. Ce chocolat ne contenait pas _que_ du chocolat, il était prêt à le parier, connaissant sa camarade de classe.

Il resta planté au milieu de la classe, la boîte à bout de bras, tentant de déterminer si son contenu avait été fait dans un chaudron ou non, et si ce qu'il y avait dedans était du type « laxatif », « poison » ou « philtre d'amour ». Il penchait pour la dernière option quand il sentit une présence se placer derrière lui et lancer : « Et bien Kid, je vois que tu as tout autant de succès de jour que de nuit. Est-ce pour cela que tu as programmé un de tes vols pour aujourd'hui ? »

Kaito se retourna pour faire face au jeune métis britannique qui venait de lui adresser la parole, avant de jeter, contrarié : « Hakuba, pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois. Je. Ne . Suis. Pas. Kid.

— Oui, oui, je sais. Je te donnerai une preuve ce soir, Kuroba, lança le détective lycéen, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

— Mais oui, bien sûr… »

Kaito se figea. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Après tout, il pouvait toujours tester la cuisine d'Akako comme ça, non ?

Il se tourna vers son rival blond, et sans un mot, lui tendit la boîte de chocolats d'Akako.

Hakuba s'étouffa.

« Heu, Kuroba… je… je peux savoir pourquoi… tu me donnes du chocolat ? Et aujourd'hui en plus ? se mit-il à bégayer, l'air horrifié.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, balaya son vis-à-vis, c'est juste que j'ai reçu plein de chocolat aujourd'hui et que je me suis dit que je pouvais bien les partager. C'est Akako qui me l'a donné, celui-là. »

Le britannique jeta un coup d'œil à la madone de la classe, avant de répondre d'une voix faible :

« Les chocolats de Koizumi-san ont un ruban rose. Pourquoi celui qu'elle t'as donné serait différent ?

— Je ne sais pas, je me le demande aussi… » répondit Kaito en évitant son regard.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas répondre qu'il soupçonnait les chocolats d'être confits au philtre d'amour ! Il s'efforça d'afficher un visage neutre, avant de fourrer la boîte dans les mains de Hakuba, qui semblait s'être transformé en cerise entre-temps, si l'on se fiait au teint de son visage.

« Heu… je… merci… »

Kaito, surpris d'entendre son flegmatique rival perdre ses mots pour de simples friandises, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ?

— Si… mais…

— Tu as peur qu'ils soient empoisonnés s'ils sont de ma part, c'est ça ?

— Non, non ! s'écria Hakuba avant d'ajouter : enfin, si, peut-être un peu… mais là n'est pas la question ! Tu sais que… c'est aux filles… de donner des chocolats au garçons ?

— Je ne vois pas ou est le problème », balaya Kaito avant de hausser des épaules et de se détourner vers sa chaise.

Hakuba s'assit à son propre bureau, une main sur son visage qui était encore plus rouge qu'avant, ce qui pourtant semblait difficilement réalisable. Il avait presque la même teinte que le ruban qui ornait la boîte de chocolats.

Kaito, lui, ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Où était le problème si c'était un garçon qui lui donnait des chocolats ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Aoko le principe des chocolats du 14 février… quoique, l'année précédente, elle avait refusé de lui dire sous prétexte qu'il était trop abruti pour comprendre. Tant pis, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

 _8h14_

 **Je me disais, Kuroba-kun…**

 **QUOI ? Tu sais qu'on est en cours, là ?**

 **Ça fait un an qu'un se connaît, maintenant, pas vrai ?**

 **Comment ça ?**

 **Je suis arrivée dans cette classe le 14 février de l'année dernière. Et on est de nouveau le 14 février.**

 _8h15_

 **Génial. Ce qui prouve que j'ai réussi à survivre pendant une année entière avec le démon que tu es à moins de quinze mètres de moi. Pas mal.**

 **Crétin ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ?**

… **non ?**

 **Il faut fêter ça ! Tu as de la chance, j'accepte de manger avec toi ce midi plutôt qu'avec les dix-huit autres garçons de la classe.**

 **Tu peux aller avec eux, ça ne me dérange pas. Je pense que je pourrais m'en remettre.**

Akako posa tranquillement son téléphone sur ses genoux. Puis elle prit tranquillement un crayon à papier. Et, tout aussi tranquillement, elle le brisa en deux.

* * *

« N'y vas pas. »

Kaito se retourna, avant de pousser un soupir théâtral. Encore cette harceleuse en rouge. Lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter de la pause pour lire tranquillement sans qu'Aoko, actuellement aux toilettes, ne le foudroie du regard/traite de _bakaito_ /poursuive avec un balai/assomme avec une table, c'était râpé.

(Apparemment, elle lui en voulait encore pour le matin même où, pour se venger du fait qu'elle eût donné son adresse mail à Akako, il avait soulevé sa jupe dans le couloir au lieu de l'habituelle salle de classe, ce qui avait abouti à une course-poursuite qui, bien qu'habituelle, avait eut bien plus de spectateurs qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait d'ailleurs refusé de lui donner des chocolats après ça.)

Il referma son journal, dans lequel l'article annonçant le prochain vol du Kid avait sa double page réservée.

« Pour la énième fois, Koizumi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Ne fais pas l'ignorant. Tu as l'intention de voler cette pierre ce soir. En un mot comme en cent : tu oublies.

— Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je ne suis _pas_ le Kid ? soupira Kaito. Et même, dans l'hypothèse où je pourrais éventuellement avoir un quelconque lien avec lui dans une dimension parallèle, je ne crois pas que je pourrais le convaincre de renoncer à un seul de ses vols. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard perçant de ses yeux aux tons cinabre.

« Continue ce petit jeu si tu veux, Kuroba. Mais que ce soit bien clair, tu as intérêt à oublier cette pierre.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Tu a pris ton tarot de Marseille, tu as tiré les cartes, et la Maison-Dieu est sortie. Ensuite, quand tu as pris le thé, tu t'es rendue compte que les feuilles étaient positionnées de manière _vachement inquiétante_ , et pour vérifier tes doutes, tu es allée dans ta cave consulter ta boule de cristal, qui t'a confirmé qu'il allait arriver malheur au Kid et tu as donc décidé d'aller me prévenir moi, qui ne l'ai jamais croisé de ma vie ?

— On se demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs, toi qui est un _si_ grand fan. Mais non, navrée de te contredire mais quand il s'agit de toi, c'est Lucifer qui me prévient. Je n'ai pas besoin de tirer les cartes. »

Kaito eut un rire nerveux, comme toujours quand sa camarade de classe évoquait le démon biblique aussi naturellement que s'il s'agissait d'un correspondant italien. Il n'avait jamais réussi à décider si oui ou non elle invoquait Lucifer dans sa cave, mais il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de le savoir.

Il préféra se changer les idées en regardant Hakuba qui semblait très absorbé dans la contemplation d'un petit paquet au ruban vermeil. Il le regardait fixement depuis le début de la matinée. Il avait fini par défaire le ruban de velours très prudemment, sans doute au cas où un diable eût soudain surgi de la boîte dans un tourbillon de confettis, mais en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de tel, il gardait la boîte ouverte devant lui. Sans doute avait-il l'intention d'analyser les composants exacts des chocolats dans son laboratoire avant d'oser y goûter.

Kaito soupira, désabusé. Il aurait dû se douter que Hakuba ne mangerait rien de sa part sans mille précautions. Lui-même ne faisait-il pas de même en l'instant présent avec la cuisine d'Akako ?

Le détective croisa son regard, et piqua de nouveau un fard avant de détourner la tête. Décidément très étrange.

Il vit alors Aoko, de retour en classe, s'approcher du blond avec un sourire sur le visage, et pensa dans un rire silencieux : _« Attention, une Aoko sauvage apparaît, collision dans trois secondes ! »_

« Tiens, Hakuba-kun, tu as l'air d'avoir reçu des chocolats ! Tu m'as l'air très absorbé dans leur contemplation, dis-moi, qui te les as donnés ?

— Heu, je… personne.

— Mais oui, tu t'es toi-même fait un paquet pour l'admirer pendant la pause, lança la jeune fille peu convaincue, un sourcil levé. Ne te moques pas de moi. Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? »

Kaito se retint de rire en entendant le « elle ». Hakuba, lui, sembla soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est personne, d'accord ?

— Mais oui, mais oui. Ils sont bons au moins ?

— Pardon ?

— Les chocolats qu'elle t'as donné, ils sont bons ?

— Et bien… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas goûté.

— Quoi ? Mais tu vas la vexer là ! Allez, vas-y, je suis sûr qu'elle les a fait avec amour ! »

À ces mots, Hakuba frappa sa tête contre la table, alors que Kaito ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer. Comme si lui, pouvait faire _quoi que ce soit_ par amour du blond !

Il regarda avec délectation Aoko argumenter pour forcer le métis à prendre un des chocolats. Ce qu'il fit, une pointe d'appréhension dans le regard.

À peine eût-il mis un chocolat dans sa bouche qu'il se redressait d'un coup, renversant sa chaise. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il fonça sur Akako en renversant au passage les tables qui étaient sur son chemin.

Fort heureusement, il se vit bloqué par les autres garçons, qui ne semblaient qu'apprécier moyennement l'ardeur de leur camarade. La sorcière, les yeux écarquillés, prit son sac, fouilla dedans et sortit un petit parchemin qu'elle déchira rapidement, les garçons étant trop occupés à se battre pour le remarquer.

Aussitôt, la boîte posée sur le pupitre de Hakuba prit feu, répandant dans la classe une épaisse fumée et une désagréable odeur de soufre. Le détective, lui, cessa ses gamineries pour se plier en deux en se tenant le ventre.

Kaito frémit. D'accord. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ces chocolats exactement, mais c'était fort.

Le professeur choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la classe, et se figea quand il vit la fumée et sentit l'odeur qui étaient toutes deux dans la classe.

« Kuroba ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

— Mais rien, je vous jure ! Cette fois, c'est pas moi !

— Inutile de nier ! Il n'y a que vous pour ça ! »

Le magicien était sur le point de répondre avec ferveur pour défendre la rare fois où il était innocent (enfin, moins coupable que les autres, plutôt, après tout un Kaito innocent n'est pas vraiment un Kaito), mais il fut interrompu par Hakuba, qui semblait un peu remué, et qui demanda :

« Monsieur, je peux aller à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai horriblement mal à la tête. Et au ventre, aussi.

— Oh, bien sûr, Hakuba-kun. Tu peux aller demander s'ils ont des médicaments à te donner. Dépêche-toi de revenir après, si ce n'est rien de grave. »

* * *

 _10h10_

 **Kuroba.**

 **Oui ?**

 **Rassure-moi, tu n'aurais pas donné mes chocolats à quelqu'un ?**

 **Non, je ne pense pas.**

 **Par exemple, un certain métis britannique, blond, au passe-temps rébarbatif et au cosplay ridicule ?**

 **Non, tu dois confondre.**

 **Vraiment ? Parce que ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure me fait penser le contraire.**

 **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, tout à l'heure ?**

 **Oh, rien, juste une intoxication caractéristique de la prise d'une dose non adaptée d'Amortensia.**

 _10h11_

 **Tiens ? C'est la marque des chocolats que tu m'as donné ou c'est le philtre d'amour que je te soupçonne d'avoir mis dedans ?**

 **Sans commentaire, je te pris.**

 **Ohhhh, et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais me taire ? Ne viens-tu pas d'avouer avoir mis un truc dans ta cuisine, avec l'objectif précis de me transformer en zombie, comme c'est déjà le cas de tous les autres garçons de la classe ?**

 **« Zombie » est un peu trop extrémiste. Je préfère le terme « esclave », si tu veux bien.**

 _10h12_

… **sans commentaire.**

 **Mais si ça peut te rassurer, sache que Hakuba va oublier ce que les chocolats lui ont fait faire. C'est une des règles que j'ai mises en place quand j'ai créé mon sort.**

 **Des fois, tu me fais très peur, Akako. Qu'avait-tu réellement en tête quand tu as fais cette règle ?**

 **Mmmh… tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?**

 **En fait non.**

* * *

« UN DÉMON ! »

Toute la classe se redressa d'un coup, le professeur interrompant son cours. Momoi Keiko venait de rentrer dans la pièce en hurlant. Elle s'écroula presque sur la chaise, tentant de reprendre son souffle, tandis que la moitié de la classe se précipitait vers elle.

« D… d… dans la… s… salle de ch… chimie… un… un fan… fantôme… »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bredouiller, les membres tremblants. Aoko était auprès d'elle, tentant de la rassurer, pendant que les autres la harcelaient de questions afin de connaître le pourquoi du comment.

« Calme-toi, Keiko, calme-toi. C'est fini, murmura Aoko en frottant le dos de son amie pour la réconforter. Tu étais censée aller dans la salle de chimie chercher les cahiers, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

\- J… je… je suis rentrée dans le l… laboratoire, et j'ai ch… cherché où j'avais lai… laissé les cahiers de la classe et j'ai… entendu un bruit d… derrière moi. Alors je me suis retournée, et… et… »

Elle n'alla pas plus loin et éclata en sanglots. Tous le monde semblait fasciné par ce spectacle, le professeur y compris, et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que Kaito fut le seul à remarquer Akako qui sortait discrètement de la salle.

Réprimant un grognement montrant qu'il avait déjà probablement une idée du problème, il suivit la déesse de la classe dans les couloirs, et leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé, quand il la vit rentrer dans la salle de chimie.

« J'en étais sûr. »

La jeune fille se retourna d'un air inquiet avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que du magicien.

« Bon sang, Kuroba, ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ?

— Tu as recommencé, lança son vis-à-vis avec un regard noir.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Ne te fiche pas de moi. Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais d'utiliser la salle de chimie du lycée pour tester tes sortilèges de magie noire. Et pourtant _tu as recommencé_.

— J'utilise la magie rouge, pas noire, répliqua la sorcière avec humeur, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Et puis, pour rappel, j'avais juste dit que j'essaierais de ne pas me faire voir, pas que j'arrêterais. Je voulais simplement profiter hier du fait que le lycée venait d'être réapprovisionné pour tenter une expérience. Je pensais avoir réussi à tous les rattraper, mais on dirait que j'en ai oublié un.

— Rattraper quoi ?

— Ben… regarde derrière toi. »

Kaito sentit des sueurs froides descendre le long de son dos. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas _du tout_ envie de se retourner. Il préféra le faire quand même, histoire de mourir face à son ennemi et non de dos – question de fierté – , mais quand il parvint à pivoter sur ses talons, ce fut pour se retrouver, non pas face à un golem, cerbère, chauve-souris géante ou pire, un p… _une créature écailleuse_ , mais tout simplement face à ce qui semblait être un enfant de trois ans doté d'ailes grisâtres, et qui semblait affreusement malheureux. Ce qui ne collait pas trop avec son visage poupin.

« … c'est quoi, ça ?

— Un cupidon alchimique. Je voulais en faire quelques-uns pour la Saint-Valentin, histoire de s'amuser un peu à effrayer les profs en les faisant entrer dans les classes par les fenêtres, mais il semblerait que la formule ne soit pas encore au point.

— … de l'alchimie ? Je croyais que tu faisais de la « magie rouge » ?

— Ces deux choses suivent des classifications différentes, expliqua Akako d'un ton supérieur. Les différentes « couleurs » de magie indiquent la finalité du sort, ce qu'on veut en faire en quelque sorte, l'alchimie et une des _techniques_ permettant d'atteindre cette finalité, tout comme les rituels, les runes… autrement dit, l'une est un objectif, l'autre est le moyen mis à disposit…

— Akako. Tais-toi. S'il-te-plaît, tais-toi. J'ai déjà le cours d'Histoire à apprendre, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir en plus tes explications totalement inutiles dans la tête.

— Comment ça, inutiles ? C'est la base de l'enseignement magique, et…

— J'ai vraiment une tête à apprendre l'art des sortilèges ?

— … Non. »

Les deux se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes, pendant que le « cupidon » voletait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air dépressif et maladif sur le visage. Ce ne fut que quand il frappa sa tête contre le mur pour la troisième fois que les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

« L'expérience est donc un échec.

— Je confirme. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, ce truc me donne une furieuse envie d'aller pleurer sous ma couette tellement c'est déprimant.

— Je n'avais pas besoin de ton point de vue ô combien recherché sur ce sujet, Kuroba.

— Ouais, ouais. N'empêche, je comprends que Keiko ait pris ce truc pour un fantôme.

— Kuroba…

— OK, je me tais. »

La sorcière frappa dans ses mains, et le cupidon dépressif disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

« Bien, la situation est réglée. »

À ce moment, ils entendirent des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Ils identifièrent la voix d'Aoko assez facilement.

« Bon sang, Keiko, puisque que je te dis que tu as rêvé !

— Mais je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! Ce… c'était…

— D'une, les fantômes n'apparaissent que la nuit, et de deux il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit celui d'un bébé. Alors tu te calmes.

— Mais il était là ! Pâle comme la mort, les yeux creux, et il… il _flottait dans les airs_ !

— Keiko, calme-toi. »

La jeune Nakamori ouvrit la porte en grand, pour tomber nez à nez avec son ami d'enfance.

« Kaito ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ben… j'avais entendu Keiko dire qu'il y avait un monstre, alors je suis allé jeté un coup d'œil. Et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, répondit l'interpellé en indiquant Akako d'un signe de tête.

— _Bakaito_ … il faut toujours que tu ailles te mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Et en plus tu as une mauvaise influence sur Akako-chan. »

Kaito retint le sourire narquois qui tendait à apparaître sur ses lèvres à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Enfin, comme tu vois, Keiko, il n'y a rien ici. Tu as dû rêver.

— Mais… je…

— Momoi-san, tu n'étais peut-être pas tout à fait réveillée ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vérifié avec Kuroba-kun et il n'y a rien ici, avança Akako d'un sourire aussi avenant et innocent qu'hypocrite.

— Mais… mais… le fantôme de bébé…

— Keiko, c'était ton i-ma-gi-na-tion, bon sang ! »

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle de chimie, tandis que la sorcière jetait un coup d'œil vers son camarade de classe.

« Je confirme, l'expérience est un échec. Il faut vraiment que je revoie l'expression de mes cupidons si je veux qu'ils donnent autre chose que l'envie de hurler aux revenants.

— Je pense aussi. »

Il se turent un instant. Puis…

« Mais au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de cymbale en tain ? Et quel est le rapport avec un cupidon ? »

La sorcière le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air de se demander s'il se moquait d'elle ou non, avant de soupirer d'un air désespéré et de sortir de la salle sans même répondre à la question.

* * *

 _11h23_

 **Oui, et c'est pour ça que les filles donnent des chocolats aux garçons le 14 février.**

… **wow. Je savais pas ça. C'est dingue.**

 **Ce qui est dingue, c'est que tu n'étais toujours pas au courant alors qu'on est au lycée.**

 _11h24_

 **Mais donc, ça veut dire que toutes les filles de la classe ont le béguin pour moi ?**

 **Et l'autre qui ne s'en rend compte que maintenant…**

 **Oh, c'est bon, hein, il m'arrive toujours des crasses le 14 février.**

 **Ah oui ?**

 _1_ _1_ _h25_

 **Et puis, franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis en train de parler de ça avec une sorcière.**

 **Une sorcière rouge, mon ami. L'amour est notre spécialité, et la Saint Valentin notre fête patronale !**

 **Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les détails, Koizumi.**

 **Crois-moi, tu devrais, sinon j'en connais un qui va devoir rendre tout les chocolats, comptant, le mois prochain.**

 **QUOI ?**

 **Le principe, c'est que la fille t'offre des chocolats, et si tu réponds à ses sentiments, au White Day, tu dois lui donner des chocolats en retour.**

 _11h26_

 **TU VEUX DIRE QUE JE VAIS ÊTRE OBLIGÉ D'ACHETER DES CHOCOLATS À TOUTES LES FILLES DE LA CLASSE ET QUE JE NE POURRAIS MÊME PAS EN MANGER ?**

 **Voilà ^^ Enfin, si tu réponds à leur sentiments, bien sûr (et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas le cas). Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kaito, si tu m'en donnes, j'accepterai de partager mes chocolats blancs avec toi. On peut commencer dès aujourd'hui, tu n'as qu'à accepter MES chocolats.**

 _11h27_

 **Attends… chocolat blanc ?**

 **Oui, c'est le principe du White Day : tu donnes des chocolats blancs (ou un ruban, ou autre chose du moment que c'est blanc)**

 **Ça va alors.**

 **De quoi ?**

 **Si c'est du chocolat blanc, ça ne me gêne pas de le donner. C'est pas du vrai chocolat de toutes façons, je préfère le noir.**

… **Kaito, je crois que tu n'as pas saisi le principe.**

* * *

« Tu as quoi, toi ?

— Des onigiris. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire autre chose, je me suis levé en retard. Et toi ?

— Moi ? Le meilleur bento du monde, fait avec amour !

— …

— Je plaisantais, hein. Mais on peut partager si tu veux. Vu que tu n'as que des onigiris… »

Kaito mangeait avec Aoko et Keiko (qui n'était toujours pas remise de sa frayeur de la matinée). Ç'aurait été bien si ce foutu métis britannique ne s'était pas invité dans le groupe. Toujours aussi étrangement silencieux, même après son retour de l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs. En revanche, le contenu de son repas semblait un peu moins pacifique.

« HAKUBA ! Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un p… un _truc pareil_ dans ton repas ? »

Le britannique, au lieu de lancer un « Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Kuroba, c'est très bon pour la mémoire, tu sais » avec un sourire ironique, préféra reprendre la magnifique couleur coquelicot qui semblait l'avoir adopté depuis le début de la matinée et bredouilla une vague excuse. Kaito commença sincèrement à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il y avait dans ces foutus chocolats.

Akako s'approcha alors du groupe, son aura de sorcière rouge frappant le britannique de plein fouet, et celui-ci en oublia immédiatement Kaito.

« Et bien, je vois que tout le monde a commencé à manger, ici. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

— Non.

— Oh, enfin, Kuroba-kun, je le demandais pourtant si gentiment !

— Akako-chan a raison, Kaito. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on la refuse ! Tu peux venir, si tu veux, lança Aoko, ses baguettes déjà séparées, avant de lancer un _« Itadakimasu ! »_ général et de commencer à dévorer son repas.

Akako profita d'un moment où Kaito ne regardait pas pour laisser tomber une pastille dans son verre d'eau. Hakuba le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, mais un clin d'œil discret de la belle lui fit immédiatement oublier cet incident et il partit dans la contemplation de la déesse assise à côté de lui, à l'instar de dix-sept autres paires d'yeux masculines.

Kaito prit soudain son verre pour boire, mais grimaça avant de le reposer brusquement.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu une mouche morte dans ce verre, l'eau a un goût dégueulasse.

— Mais oui, tu es sûr que c'est vraiment de la faute de la mouche, _bakaito_? »

Akako lança d'un air inquiet : « Tu a un problème, Kuroba-kun ? »

L'autre se tourna d'un air méfiant avant de répondre sèchement : « Non, du moins rien qu'il ne me faille te raconter, Koizumi. »

L'intéressée grommela avant de sortir un petit carnet de sa poche.

 _Prototype philtre d'amour échantillon n°65 :_

 _Essai n°1 : Annulé. Le sujet a réussi à éviter le test en donnant la nourriture contenant l'échantillon à une tierce personne. Recommencer ultérieurement avec une autre forme de 65._

 _Essai n°2 : Échec. Le sujet ne semble toujours pas sensible. Cet échantillon semble avoir un goût. Y remédier pour les prochaines tentatives._

* * *

 _14h21_

 **Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai avec les 14 février, mais c'est vraiment lourd.**

 **Comment ça ?**

 **À chaque fois, tout les ans, il m'arrive un truc chiant. Tiens, il y a deux ans, j'avais un rhume abominable et j'étais cloué au lit, et l'année précédente, je m'étais cassé la jambe à la patinoire et j'étais à l'hôpital.**

 **Et l'année dernière ?**

 _14h22_

 **L'année dernière, alors que je me disais que tout allait bien, tu as débarqué, tu m'as jeté un sort au beau milieu de la classe, tu m'as volé mon mouchoir pour faire une poupée vaudoue et tu as essayé de me faire manger de force ta cuisine, ce qui est tout aussi dangereux que le reste ! Ça répond à ta question ?**

 **Mon dieu, que de haine dans ces mots…**

 **Et cette année, je ne sais pas ce qui vas se passer mais je sens que ça va être encore un truc foireux.**

 **Et bien sûr, ce sera de ma faute. Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui ait programmé un cambriolage pour ce soir…**

 **Pour la énième fois, JE NE SUIS PAS KID !**

 _14h23_

 **Bon sang, mon petit Kaito, qui espère-tu convaincre comme ça ? Même Hakuba-kun le sait.**

 **Merci de me rappeler que le monde entier me soupçonne injustement.**

 **Injustement ? Quelle était alors cette plainte concernant une poupée vaudoue quatre messages plus haut ?**

 _14h24_

 **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **Allons, tu sais que ne pourras pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Peut-être que je devrais aller en toucher un mot à Hakuba-kun.**

 **Tu peux toujours essayer, mais laisse-moi te prévenir, Hakuba n'est pas très vindicatif aujourd'hui. Il se contente de baragouiner je-ne-sais-quoi à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole.**

 **Depuis quand ?**

 **Il me semble que c'est depuis que je lui aie refilé tes chocolats.**

 _14h25_

… **ha.**

 **Quoi, « ha » ? Où est le problème ?**

 **Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai expliqué tout-à-l'heure à propos des chocolats le 14 février ?**

 **Oui et alors ?**

 **Réfléchis deux secondes, Kuroba, pour changer.**

 _14h26_

 **Attends, tu ne veux quand même pas dire que…**

 **J'ai bien peur que si.**

 _14h27_

 **Merde.**

 **Allons, restons polis.**

 **AU DIABLE LA POLITESSE AKAKO, C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE, LÀ !**

 **À ce point-là ?**

« Kuroba ? Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas ? Vous n'arrêtez pas d'envoyer des mails depuis ce matin ! Après le journal, les bombes fumigènes et les boules puantes, c'est au tour du portable en cours ? Saint Valentin ou pas, vous enverrez vos mails enflammés à vos prétendantes quand vous sortirez du lycée. En attendant, votre portable va aller sur mon bureau. »

 _14h28_

 **Mais bon sang, Akako, fais quelque chose !**

 **Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire quoi que ce soit ?**

 **C'est toi la sorcière du groupe ! Tu peux pas, je sais pas moi, lui faire oublier cette histoire ?**

 **Pourquoi ? C'est très amusant pourtant.**

 ** _Amusant_? C'est tout sauf amusant, Koizumi ! C'est une situation d'urgence, là, un crime de lèse-majesté, la fin du monde, le déluge, le péché originel !**

 **En parlant de ça, tu sais que le prof vient de m'appeler ta « prétendante » ?**

 **Ça n'a aucun rapport ! Et puis là n'est pas la question, répare tes bêtises !**

« Kuroba, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

 _14h29_

 **Ah, parce que c'est de MA faute, maintenant ?**

 **C'était TES chocolats !**

 **Et c'est TOI qui les as donnés à Hakuba !**

 **C'est pas de ma faute si je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait !**

 **Si !**

 **Non !**

« Kuroba Kaito ! Si votre portable n'est pas sur mon bureau dans trois secondes, c'est le conseil de discipline ! »

* * *

« Hoy, Hakuba ! »

L'intéressé se retourna, avant de blêmir quand il vit qui l'avait appelé.

« Bon sang, Hakuba, il faut qu'on parle, c'est important !

— Et à propos de quoi ?

— Tu te souviens des chocolats que je t'ai donné ce matin ?

— J'en étais sûr, gémit le britannique avant de partir en sens inverse, le teint couleur écrevisse, cette fois.

— Non, attend, tu ne comprends pas, c'est important, je… »

Mais la cohue de la sortie des cours sépara les deux camarades de classe avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

Kaito jura. Là, il avait _vraiment_ un problème.

* * *

 _17h12_

 **Akako.**

 **Tiens, tu as récupéré ton portable ?**

 **Il n'était confisqué que pour la journée, tu sais.**

 **Alors, que me veux-tu ? Si c'est pour m'inviter à dîner, tu aurais pu me le dire en face.**

 _17h13_

 **Et puis quoi encore ? Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. S'il-te-plaît, arrange ce monstrueux quiproquo avec Hakuba.**

 **Mmh… je sais pas.**

 **S'il-te-plaît ! Tu veux quoi en échange ?**

 **Bon. J'accepte de t'aider, mais à une condition.**

 _1_ _7_ _h1_ _4_

 **Laquelle ?**

 **Renonce au vol de ce soir.**

 **Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, ça !**

 **Je croyais que rien n'était impossible pour toi ?**

 **L'inspecteur Nakamori va piquer une crise si je ne viens pas, et ça va se répercuter sur l'humeur d'Aoko demain ! Je tiens à la vie !**

 _17h15_

… **c'est vraiment _ça_ que tu as trouvé comme excuse ?**

 **Trouve autre chose.**

 **Très bien. Je veux une robe.**

 **Pardon ?**

 **Tu. M'achètes. Une. Robe.**

 **Oui.**

 **Une rouge.**

 **Oui.**

 **Une sexy.**

 **Oui.**

 _17h16_

 **Si tu me l'achètes, j'efface de la mémoire de Hakuba-kun tout ce qui avait un rapport avec mes chocolats, y compris le fait que c'est toi qui les lui as donnés.**

 **Très bien.**

 **N'oublie pas la robe.**

 **Manipulatrice.**

 **Je t'en prie ^^**

* * *

Kaito se redressa. C'était le moment. Dix heures moins une. Le policier dont il avait pris l'apparence regarda sa montre, à l'instar des autres à ses côtés.

 _Un_ _expected_ _L_ _ove_ , le rubis qu'il devait voler le soir même, était posé tranquillement sur son piédestal.

À l'origine, il avait décidé de la voler ce jour-là tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de son premier jour d'exposition. S'il n'avait pas compris, le matin même, pourquoi le journal semblait trouver que voler cette pierre aujourd'hui faisait cliché, après les explications d'Akako il trouvait que la coïncidence était assez amusante.

Même s'il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'on lui eût caché ce délire de chocolats pendant tout ce temps. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

 _Quinze secondes._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Akako lui avait demandé de renoncer à ce vol. Franchement, c'était un de ses plus faciles. L'inspecteur Nakamori n'apprenait que rarement de ses erreurs.

 _Huit secondes._

Si Hakuba avait été en forme, c'eût peut-être été plus amusant. Mais il se contentait de tourner nerveusement, comme s'il appréhendait le vol. À moins qu'il ne s'agît plutôt de la perspective de croiser le voleur qu'il soupçonnait être son camarade de classe, celui-là même qui lui avait techniquement fait une déclaration à peine quinze heures plus tôt ?

 _Six secondes._

… Mouais, en fait c'était peut-être logique. Kaito espérait vraiment qu'Akako tiendrait sa promesse de tout effacer de la mémoire de Hakuba, il doutait de pouvoir survivre à la honte d'un tel souvenir. Même s'il parvenait enfin à s'expliquer avec Hakuba.

Sauf que vu la ferveur avec laquelle le détective s'appliquait à l'éviter, le seul moyen de lui parler serait de le kidnapper. Pas vraiment la meilleure idée possible, au vu de la nature du quiproquo.

 _Quatre secondes._

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre, l'horloge, le joyau ou la montre à gousset.

 _Trois._

 _Deux._

 _Un._

 _« Let's a show-time ! »_ pensa Kaito avec un sourire.

 _Zéro._

De la fumée envahit la pièce. Rouge, bleue, verte, jaune, les quatre bonbonnes qu'il avait discrètement placé aux coins du piédestal (après avoir tranquillement attendu que l'inspecteur eût _fini_ son inspection et regarde ailleurs) laissèrent chacune s'échapper leur contenu, qui en se mélangeant donnèrent un joyeux imbroglio de couleurs qui cachèrent la stèle, et plongèrent la salle dans le chaos.

« Dépêchez-vous, activez la ventilation ! » s'écria Nakamori au cœur de la fumée.

Celle-ci fut vite dissipée par l'air conditionné, dévoilant le piédestal, la vitre toujours bien fermée. Mais la pierre n'était plus là.

« Comment ? Mais c'est… »

L'inspecteur se redressa d'un coup.

« Kid nous a encore roulé ! Dépêchez-vous, il ne doit pas être loin ! Poursuivons-le ! »

Ni une, ni deux, les policiers sortirent à la suite de leur supérieur. Sauf un. Kaito ricana. Sérieusement, ils n'apprenaient _jamais rien_ ! Ce vol était si basique que si Hakuba avait été en forme, il en aurait pleuré de déception.

Il s'approcha du piédestal et retira en ricanant le papier peint, qui entourait la vitre et qu'il avait habilement placé quand la fumée masquait les déplacements des gens. Le coussin sur lequel _Unexpected_ _L_ _ove_ reposait fut ainsi dévoilé. Sans se presser, il ouvrit la serrure et retira la vitre. Il prit la pierre et la serra dans sa main pendant qu'il replaçait le verre blindé à sa place.

Soudain, il senti quelque chose le frôler, et sa paume se retrouva vide. Sursautant, il se tourna dans la direction du courant d'air en sortant son pistolet à cartes au cas où, et vit alors la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir en cet instant : _la foutue sorcière !_

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHES ICI, TOI ? »

Akako sourit doucement, serrant la pierre contre elle.

« Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber ce vol, non ? Il y avait une bonne raison à ça. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler avec Lucifer, cette fois. Je l'ai reconnue immédiatement.

— De _quoi_ tu parles ?

— La pierre que tu voulais voler est un reliquat très ancien de magie rouge, vois-tu », expliqua la sorcière d'un ton supérieur.

Kaito grogna. Évidemment, cette journée n'était pas encore suffisamment compliquée comme ça au goût des Kamis, de toute évidence.

« Étant donné qu'elle est actuellement à Tōkyō, elle est dans _mon_ territoire. Par conséquent, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'en prendre possession.

— Peut-être, mais j'avais annoncé mon vol avant. Donc j'ai la priorité.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'une sorcière comme moi tiendra compte des priorités imposées par un magicien ?

— C'est de la politesse élémentaire, sale peste.

— Je t'en ficherais, de la politesse, moi. Je t'interdis de m'appeler « sale peste ». Pour toi, comme tout les autres, c'est « Akako-sama ».

— Même pas en rêve. »

La sorcière eut un long soupir, qui sonna faux aux oreilles du magicien.

« Bon, j'ai eu une idée, à toi de voir si elle te convient. Je te laisse voler cette pierre, tu la prends, et tu la rends après, comme à ton habitude.

— Mouais.

— Puis je la récupère ensuite. Ça te va ?

— Très bien. Du moment que Kid rend la pierre, tu fais ce que tu veux après.

— Mais en échange…

— Quoi, _encore_?

— Tu te souviens de la robe rouge et sexy que tu as promis de m'acheter ?

— Oui, répondit Kaito en soupirant.

— Je veux un sac Fusae avec ça.

— _Quoi ?_ Tu sais combien ils coûtent ?

— Oui, répondit Akako avec un sourire diabolique.

— … très bien.

— Et tu m'invites à Tropical Land pour que je l'étrenne.

— Alors là, même pas en rêve.

— Bon, alors je vais devoir prendre cette pierre aujourd'hui, espèce de goujat, lança l'ensorceleuse en crachant le dernier mot.

— _Qui_ est un goujat ? Répliqua immédiatement le voleur.

— Toi.

— Tu commences sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot, _sorcière_.

— Et toi tu es toujours aussi aimable, _magicien_.

— Heu… »

Les deux se retournèrent. Hakuba se tenait derrière eux, l'air horriblement mal à l'aise, et demanda en se tordant les mains :

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ici ? Je pensait qu'il n'y aurait que Kuro… je veux dire, Kid, dans la salle, mais…

— Pourquoi tu es là, toi ? lança Kaito, surpris.

— Ben, je me doutais bien que l'astuce pour le vol était quelque chose dans ce goût-là, alors je me suis caché à l'entrée de la salle, mais… »

Ses yeux passèrent lentement de la sorcière sur balai qui tenait le joyau dans sa main, au Kid dont le poing était tellement serré sur son pistolet à cartes qu'il aurait presque pu le briser en morceaux. Il déglutit, avant de demander :

« Je peux savoir comment ce balai fait pour voler, d'ailleurs ?

— Ben, avec de la magie, bien sûr, répondit Akako le plus tranquillement du monde.

— Mais la magie, ça…

— Existe bel et bien. Regarde tes menottes. »

Le britannique jeta un œil à sa ceinture. Là où auparavant se trouvaient des menottes, dormaient à présent deux serpents aux écailles d'une belle couleur corail agrémentée de reflets métalliques. Il sursauta, alors que les deux reptiles se redressaient tranquillement pour le regarder. Puis ils secouèrent la tête avant de s'enlacer à nouveau. Un instant plus tard, sans bruit, ni éclair, ni fumée, ils étaient des menottes. Exactement celles qu'il avait auparavant.

Le détective n'avait désormais plus aucune couleur sur le visage.

Il préféra orienter la conversation sur quelque chose moins surnaturel.

« C'était quoi cette histoire de robe ? »

Kaito blêmit, tandis qu'Akako éclatait de rire. Le magicien grogna avant de lancer :

« Bon, écoute-moi bien, Tantei-san. Tu n'imagines même pas tout les sacrifices auxquels je suis en train de consentir en ce moment-même pour te permettre de vivre à nouveau une vie normale incessamment sous peu. Donc, s'il te plaît, ne pose pas de question. »

Le détective préféra cette fois la teinte grenadine pour orner son visage.

« Sacrifices ?

— Tu exagères, magicien, c'est juste un petit cadeau en échange d'un service que je te rends. Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, quand même ! lança Akako, l'air outré.

— Je dirais plutôt du chantage.

— Non, juste une prise d'opportunité. »

Hakuba se mit à reculer lentement. Finalement, arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et partit en courant.

« Tiens, ça ne lui ressemble pas, de partir comme ça, à Hakuba-kun.

— Quand je te disais qu'il était bizarre depuis ce matin. Je ne mentais pas.

— … ah. Quand même. À ce point-là ?

— Oui. Tu acceptes toujours de lui effacer la mémoire, au moins ?

— Je pense que ça vaut mieux, en effet. Autant, c'était un bon moyen pour faciliter tes cambriolages, autant là, c'est un peu gênant.

— Tu vois que je dis pas que des bêtises, parfois. »

* * *

La lune brillait dans le ciel sans nuage, et les étoiles étincelaient. La pleine lune avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt, et elle était désormais en phase descendante, mais sa lumière brillait malgré tout dans le ciel et le toit du musée était presque aussi clair qu'en plein jour.

Deux silhouettes se profilèrent quand la porte d'accès s'ouvrit.

« Je sais, Akako, mais tu peux au moins attendre que je le vérifie. Et puis tu as dis que je pouvais le rendre à la police avant ! Ne sois pas si pressée.

— Ce joyau appartenait à ma famille ! Il a été volé à mes ancêtres, tu pourrais quand même essayer de me comprendre ! Je croyais qu'il t'arrivait de rendre les joyaux à leurs véritables propriétaires et non aux musées, tu ne peux pas me faire cette faveur ?

— Il a été volé il y a combien de temps, ce caillou ?

— Je dirais… à peu près trois cent cinquante ans ? »

Kaito soupira en baissant la tête. Il voulait bien être gentil, mais là…

« Et comment tu veux que je justifie ça, exactement ?

— Aucune idée. Mais tu finiras bien par trouver,non ? Alleeeeeez, donne-le moi !

— Bon sang, Akako, laisse-moi au moins le vérifier deux secondes ! »

Le magicien secoua le bras, dans un effort désespéré d'en décrocher la sorcière qui s'y agrippait comme une moule à son rocher. Déjà qu'il ne l'appréciait pas trop, alors en plus au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle était dans sa tenue… _fantaisiste_ de sorcière rouge, cela devenait vraiment gênant.

« Dis… Akako… tu ne pourrais pas… je sais pas, moi, mettre un manteau ? Tu vas attraper froid, là.

— Une sorcière ne tombe jamais malade ! Enfin, très rarement. »

Mais elle accepta tout de même de sortir d'on-ne-savait-où une longue cape pourpre à capuche, qui était familière à Kaito, pour l'avoir déjà vu sur le dos de la sorcière. Apparemment, une cape était plus classe qu'un simple manteau. Ce n'était pas le Kid qui allait la contredire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au joyau à travers les rayons de lune. Mais, comme il s'y attendait, il ne contenait aucune trace de la pierre de Pandore. Après tout, c'était déjà un objet lié à la magie, alors s'il était _aussi_ le réceptacle de Pandore, ç'aurait fait un peu trop pour une seule pierre.

Il soupira de déception malgré tout. Combien de temps encore devrait-il chercher cette pierre d'Immortalité, exactement ?

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un revolver auquel on retire la sécurité dans son dos. Il grogna. Le temps qu'il serait nécessaire pour envoyer _ceux-là_ en prison.

Kaito se retourna. Snake le tenait en joue, ses hommes rassemblés derrière lui. Il sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Et bien, comme on se retrouve, Kid. Ça faisait longtemps.

— Si « trois semaines et quatre jours » est ta définition du « longtemps », oui, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Mais au risque de t'attrister, je vais devoir t'informer que tu ne m'as _absolument_ pas manqué, Snake », répliqua le magicien d'un air glacial.

L'homme en gris eut un rire mauvais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger pour que plus personne ne te manque. Les morts n'ont pas leur mot à dire là-dessus.

— Bon sang, soupira Kaito, combien de fois faudra-t-il que vous tentiez de me tuer pour comprendre que vous n'y parviendrez pas ? Je ne suis pas un chat, je refuse de sacrifier mes vies pour retomber sur mes pattes. »

En effet, à chaque fois que Snake avait tenté de tuer le Kid, soit il s'agissait alors d'une autre personne – le père de Kaito, en l'occurrence – soit les tentatives du mercenaire échouaient. Mais c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un Voleur « Fantôme », et c'était assez dérangeant.

Akako se rapprocha du groupe, son balai à la main, et jeta un coup d'œil au groupe.

« Dis-moi, le magicien. Vu les amabilités que vous vous échangez, je dirais que ces types ne sont pas tes amis. Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

Le moustachu se retourna, semblant voir pour la première fois la silhouette féminine aux côtés du voleur.

« Et bien, Kid, je vois que tu t'entoures toujours de jolies complices. Après la Dame Fantôme et la petite Nakamori, il y en a une troisième ?

— Pardon ? »

La sorcière se tourna d'un coup vers Kaito.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, le magicien ? Je croyais que Nakamori-san ne pouvais pas te saquer. Elle te déteste autant que son père, d'où elle est devenue ta complice ?

— Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, Akako, répondit rapidement Kaito. C'est juste qu'une fois ils m'ont coincé alors que j'étais avec elle, déguisé en inspecteur Nakamori, et que ces éléphants aveugles en ont conclu qu'elle était ma complice.

— La fois où tu as pris ma place pour l'accompagner en haut de la Tour Rouge ?

— Ouais.

— Tu vois, quand je te dis que tu ne fais que des bêtises. Je t'avais dis de m'écouter et de ne pas y aller.

— Hey, si la fille de l'inspecteur meurt, il me tuerait de ses propres mains. Je tiens à la vie, moi !

— Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, cet argument ne tient pas. »

Snake commençait à perdre patience, si l'on en jugeait son revolver qui tremblait dans sa main.

« Dis-donc, vous deux ! Je vous signale que c'est censé être une discussion sérieuse, là ! Arrêtez de papoter comme si on était pas là ! »

Akako se tourna vers les hommes en gris, l'air outrée d'avoir été interrompue. Son aura de sorcière rouge s'étendit et ils cessèrent tous de bouger, absorbés dans la contemplation de l'ensorceleuse.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais ces types commencent à m'agacer.

— Tu es à la bourre, sorcière, ça fait un paquet de temps que je rêve de les envoyer en taule.

— Donc je pense que tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénient si je fais en sorte que l'inspecteur les trouve ?

— Non. Pas du tout. »

La sorcière se retourna, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Kaito frémit.

« Bien~ Comme vous avez eu _l'incommensurable_ impolitesse de m'interrompre dans une conversation importante, je vais vous demander de tous vous asseoir. _Tous_. »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Le magicien déglutit. Pourquoi c'était si facile de les gérer quand cette fille était là ? C'était injuste !

« Kid ?

— Mmh ?

— Aurais-tu, à tout hasard, une corde ou quelque chose du même genre sur toi ?

— … qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de leur faire ?

— Les _ligoter_ , bougre d'andouille !

— Boug… je te demandes pardon ?

— As. Tu. Une. Corde ?

— Ouais, ouais. »

Kaito lui envoya le filament de chanvre. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour le rattraper, et il tomba sur le sol. Là, à l'instar des menottes de Hakuba, il se changea en un très long serpent, mais un peu moins brillant, cette fois. Sans doute parce qu'il était à la base censé être une corde et non du métal.

L'ophidien se détendit avant de se diriger vers l'amas d'hommes en gris hypnotisés, qui se laissèrent ligoter sans résistance. C'est à ce moment-là que Kaito fut soulagé d'être immunisé au charme de la sorcière. Parce que là, la situation lui faisait peur. _Vraiment_ peur.

Quand tous les tueurs furent immobilisés, le serpent redevint se qu'il était auparavant – une corde – et la sorcière lança :

« Je serais toi, j'appellerais l'inspecteur ici. Sinon, il auront le temps de s'échapper.

— Oui, Akako, soupira le voleur.

— Et au fait, j'ai droit à une récompense, pour ça ? »

Kaito sourit.

« Bon, j'ai compris. »

Sur ce, il sortit un petit carton de sa poche, et écrivit :

 _« La pierre que j'ai récupéré ce soir avait autrefois été volée, bien que je doute qu'il y en ait les archives où que ce soit. Elle reviendra cependant à sa propriétaire légitime. Aussi, je vous saurait gré de ne pas trop m'en vouloir si je ne vous la restitue pas comme à l'accoutumée._

 _Pour ce qui est du groupe de bandits actuellement ligoté sur le toit, ils s'agit de tueurs fort problématiques quant au respect de ma règle numéro 1, stipulant l'interdiction de blesser qui que ce soit à un de mes spectacles, aussi leur arrestation conviendra à tous le monde, je pense._

 _En passant, il me semble qu'il n'ont pas hésité à assassiner (ou en faire la tentative) des innocents quand ils les soupçonnaient d'être moi. Si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'ils soient jugés pour cela, vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle._

 _See you next illusion ~_

 _Insaisissable Kid »_

Il déposa le carton à côté de Snake, puis sortit une bombe de gaz soporifique. Il en aspergea généreusement la bande de bandits qui s'écroula dans un ensemble magnifiquement coordonné.

« Bien, ça te va ? Tu peux garder la pierre dès maintenant.

— Merci ! Je savais que tu trouverais un moyen ! Je peux t'embrasser ?

— Non. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le bord du toit et ouvrit son planeur. La sorcière arriva à sa suite, se perchant en amazone sur son balai.

« Et sinon, pour Tropical Land, tu…

— J'ai dis non, Akako. Il y a des limites, quand même.

— Allez, quoi ! Tu peux bien m'accorder ça ! Tu oublie tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

— C'est non. Tu as déjà le joyau.

— C'est donc là toute ma récompense pour t'avoir aidé à arrêter une bande d'assassins ?

— Akako…

— Allez, s'il-te-plaît !

— Non. »

Sur ce, il plongea et s'envola dans le ciel. Là, il sortit un émetteur de sa poche et, sous la voix de l'inspecteur lui-même, déclara avoir vu le Kid sur le toit du musée. Ils comprendraient immédiatement qu'ils s'agissait du Kid en personne qui avait parlé, mais avec un peu de chance, ils se dépêcheraient et trouveraient Snake et sa bande.

Peut-être même que l'organisation en serait ébranlée.

Et peut-être que son père serait enfin vengé. L'information qu'il avait mis dans son message ne manquerait pas de mettre les policiers sur la voie.

Il fallait juste qu'il pense à activer le système de blocage de la pièce secrète. Avec ça, si la police décidait de vérifier l'accusation de Snake quant à la culpabilité éventuelle d'un Kuroba, elle ne trouverait rien. Kaito sourit. Ne jamais sous-estimer les capacités d'une maison de magicien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lune, qui brillait dans un ciel nocturne sans nuage. Finalement, peut-être que _toutes_ les Saint Valentin n'étaient si mauvaises que ça.

* * *

 _11h51_

 **Hey.**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Tu vas te coucher ?**

 **Oui. Donc j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de m'envoyer des mails pour rien.**

 _11h52_

 **Comment, pour rien ? Je voulais juste te dire que la police a arrêté ces types. J'étais restée à proximité pour voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Ils ont trouvé la carte, et même s'ils n'étaient pas franchement ravis d'apprendre que tu ne rendrais pas la pierre, ils étaient quand même contents de pouvoir arrêter quelqu'un aujourd'hui.**

 **Tant mieux.**

 **Et au fait, merci pour la pierre. C'était bien celle de ma famille, et elle a retrouvé sa place dans le manoir familial.**

 **Je t'en prie.**

 _11h53_

 **Oh, et au fait…**

 **Bonne nuit, Akako.**

 **Merci. Mais il faut que je te dise que j'ai croisé une jeune demoiselle qui avait un appareil photo avec elle.**

 **Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

 **Elle était dans la rue quand nous étions sur le toit, et elle a pris une photo du moment où tu décolles avec ton planeur, moi à côté. C'est trop mignon.**

 _11h5_ _4_

 **QUOI ?**

 **Je me suis quand même arrangée pour récupérer la photo, au-cas-où. Tiens, je te l'envoie.**

 _11h55_

 **Combien pour ton silence ?**

 **Une sortie à Tropical Land avec moi samedi prochain ?**

 **Que ce soit bien clair, je ne mangerai ni ne boirai quoi que ce soit ce jour-là, tu es prévenue.**

 **Dommage. Mais je prends ça pour un oui.**

 _11h56_

 **Je retire ce que je me disais tout-à-l'heure. C'est officiel, je déteste la Saint-Valentin.**

 _11h58_

 **Kaito.**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Bonne nuit.**

 _11h59_

 **Toi aussi.**

* * *

 **NdA** : _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et bonne Saint Valentin à tout le monde !_


End file.
